


Surprise Coach! (Ukai Keishin Birthday Prompt 2)

by oya-my-ass (JaegerAndTheMockingbird)



Series: Ukai's Birthday Prompts [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Gen, General Fluff I suppose?, Short Drabble, Surprise Party, Tumblr Ask Box Fic, Tumblr Prompt, Ukai Keishin Birthday Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-05
Updated: 2016-04-05
Packaged: 2018-05-31 12:02:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6469345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JaegerAndTheMockingbird/pseuds/oya-my-ass
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Karasuno throws Ukai a birthday party~</p>
            </blockquote>





	Surprise Coach! (Ukai Keishin Birthday Prompt 2)

“For the last time Noya no... No alcohol or cheerleaders.” Suga’s voice was an almost exasperated sigh as he glanced to the bouncy Libero, leaning across to continue pinning up the handmade banner across the top of the hall “Now hurry up and get this put up will you? He’ll be here soon..”  
”Hinata leave the cake alone, it’s fine.”  
”Kageyama will you come and help already, we’re not practising this morning. No I know that’s what we told the coach but that’s the whole idea of a SUPRISE.”  
It was safe to say that both Daichi and Suga were run off their feet trying to keep the others under control and get the banners and balloons set up.

Ukai himself had an uneventful morning. Thankfully. He wasn’t a morning person at the best of times and minus the rather bright ‘Happy Birthday!’ from Takeda and a few of the other teachers, he’d been left to get coffee and have a cigarette in peace. Sleep still dragging at his eyes, he made for the hall in silence, discarding the black can in his hand before pulling the door open. His brow furrowed at the dark hall, inhaling slowly as he moved to flick the light switch. He was promptly met with a loud chorus of “Surprise! Happy Birthday Coach!” from the team bursting out from all over the place. His wide gaze remained over them quietly as he blinked, very quietly moving to glance up over the messily painted banners covered in hand prints and the distinct pattern of volleyball trainers. Ukai’s attention fell back to the exhausted faces of the team, softening slightly with a small puff as he shook his head “You guys..”  
”I know! We’re idiots! But c’mon!” He was pulled inside by the force of the two smallest members of the team, unable to stifle the grin crossing his lips as he glanced around. “Yeah, yeah you’re that too... But this is just.. You weren’t practising?”  
”Don’t worry, they’ll definitely be making it up.” Daichi gave a grin as he clapped the Coach’s shoulder, motioning out to were the cake was being carried out “But come on, it’s your birthday hm?”  
”Oh don’t remind me.. I’m only getting older.” He chuckled as his eyes rolled. The grey haired setter moved to grasp the two bouncy members of the team tightly as the candles were blown out and cake was cut, simply smiling at their loud whines of complaint.

Hours later they were all dispersing from the hall tiredly, Ukai being scolded for attempting to help them to clean up. So instead he chose to simply wave everyone off home once the hall had been cleaned, treating each of them to meat buns to walk home with. It had been a tiring day overall, and it’d be a lie to say he wasn’t ready for bed. Thankfully the store was being watched by his mother for the day, so he could do just that after a long, hot shower. His head still buzzed with the loud music that Tanaka had insisted they needed, and with how enjoyable it had been, he couldn’t complain. He’d made a mental note to check who’s birthdays were where; it’d be a shame not to repay them all at some point.


End file.
